


EXO drabble collection

by bangtanexonyeondan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanexonyeondan/pseuds/bangtanexonyeondan
Summary: This is a collection of the past scenarios/drabbles I've written (mostly) upon request on tumblr. Chapter titles will be the original work's title, but I'll include the main member(s) and the genre (fluff/angst/smut) alongside it. Chapter summaries will include the original prompt and related tags.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Needed Cuddles (Chanyeol - fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's very precious to me. It was a gift for a friend when she was having a very stressful day, and it became my first ever public work - my first step into this amazing world of writing that I love so so so much.
> 
> sleepy cuddles, kissing, gentle kissing

Chanyeol came home to find you sprawled over your computer completely motionless. He could tell that you were stressed and having a bad day; this had happened before. “She works so hard…” He thought with a small admiring smile. He put his bag down and tip-toed towards you as stealthily as he could, trying not to wake you or disturb you. 

“Park Chanyeol. I can hear you moving,” you muttered into your sweatshirt sleeve.

He froze, trying to pretend he wasn’t there. After a restless 30 seconds, he gave up trying to be sneaky and approached you. He planted a kiss on the top of your head, wrapping one arm around your stomach and using the other to close the laptop. You groaned in protest, trying to open it up again.  
“Uh-uh. You need some time to relax,” He murmured into your hair, grabbing your hand to stop you from prying at the lid. 

“Chan…I need to work.”

“You need to relax.”

“You’re so stubborn…”

“Almost as much as you are,” he grinned before scooping you up in his ridiculously long arms as you yelped in surprise. He hauled you to the bed before wrapping the blanket tightly around the two of you. Still protesting, you squirmed around, trying to escape, but the motions tangled you up even further. Eventually, you gave up with a huff and went limp, allowing yourself to enjoy the warmth and comfort of the bed. Chanyeol wrapped his arms and legs around you, making it feel like an over-sized koala was clinging to your back.

“I can’t breathe,” you muttered, voice muffled by the cocoon of blankets. Chanyeol turned you around and pulled you to his chest, ignoring your comment about him being a koala with freakishly giant arms. “Why are you so cold…” he said more like a statement than a question. He pressed you closer into him and kissed your forehead. You sighed in defeat, feeling his warm feet lazily play with your icy toes, trying to warm them up. You curled into him and breathed in his familiar scent. His fingers threaded through your hair and his eyes triumphantly watched you relax. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.  
“So…how are you doing?”  
You snorted at his awkwardness, but once your mild amusement subsided, you sighed heavily.

“I’ve had better days…” you admitted quietly, nuzzling into the security of his warmth.  
Chanyeol kissed the side of your head. “I know. Just take a break for now. You need it and you know it. It’ll all be ok.”

His fingers began to trace circles between your shoulder blades. He continued rubbing your back for a while before he started kissing you again. He gently pecked small kisses on your cheek, nose and lips before kissing your forehead once more. He noticed that your breathing had slowed down considerably, and since you were beginning to fall asleep, he took the chance to scan over the features of your face. His fingertips carefully brushed a few stray strands of hair out of your face before they slowly ran along your sides. His arms enveloped you again, and he lay there quietly, breathing in with content. He took his time to admire everything about you, from the top of your head to the bottom of your toes. And he especially made sure to love the things you disliked about yourself twice as much to make up for your self-criticism.

After he was sure that you were sleeping, he laid his head against yours and whispered sleepily, “I love you…I love you so much. So much more than I know how to express…and I’m sorry for that, but I love you all the same, and I hope you love me too…”

Your heart melted at his words as you smiled lightly, knowing that he thought you were asleep.

“Idiot…Of course I love you,” you murmured back at him. You felt his face heat up as he blushed, realizing that you were still awake. After a moment of hesitation, he kissed you one more time before the two of you fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is the sequel to this work. Go check it out~
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/btexonyeondan)~  
> Old works can be found on [tumblr](https://bangtanexonyeondan.tumblr.com)!


	2. Silent Treatment (Chanyeol - fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Sequel to chapter 1~
> 
> domestic fluff, implied sexual content

The late morning light streamed through the bedroom window, slowly drawing you from your peaceful sleep. You stretched and removed the arms and legs that were sprawled over you. Wriggling out of Chanyeol’s cage of limbs, you got out of bed and ran your fingers through his messy hair. It stuck up in weird places and you giggled quietly. Your touch gently roused Chanyeol from sleep and he rolled over groaning and pulling the blankets over his face, trying to block out the sun.

“Chan, you need to wake up. It’s already 10:30,” you said, attempting to coax him out of bed with a kiss.

“M’kay…I’ll get up,” he yawned, shifting under the blankets.

Smiling at how cute he was when he was sleepy, you gave him another kiss before heading out to the kitchen. On your way there, your eyes found your laptop resting on the table. Its lid was shut, but the power button was flashing, indicating that it needed to be charged. Plugging in the charger, the screen came to life as you opened the computer up. Word Documents, PowerPoints, and about twenty tabs of research flashed in front of your confused eyes.

_“Why are all these…oh…”_

All of a sudden, you remembered last night’s events. You were working. Chanyeol came home late. He was trying to be sneaky. He failed. And he eventually convinced you to stop your work for cuddles.

 _“Dammit, Park Chanyeol!”_ You weren’t even halfway done and the deadline for your report was tonight.

Chanyeol finally made it out of bed and trudged to the kitchen, his hair still a mess. Rubbing one eye, he found you motionless, staring at your computer with a look of complete annoyance. Upon his arrival, you looked up with a glare. Chanyeol froze. The last time you looked at him like that was when he accidentally ate the last slice of cake that _apparently_ had your name on the wrapping. You didn’t talk to him for the rest of that day. Now, after shooting him that same look, you started typing furiously into the computer, totally indifferent about his presence. His stomach sank and he chewed on his lip nervously.

“…Good morning..?” he greeted cautiously. You merely grunted in return, eyes still on the screen, fingers still typing.

Yep. Chanyeol was now getting the silent treatment again.

He stood there helplessly, trying to figure out what he did this time. His wide eyes frantically searched the room for some clue before it hit him. You were in the middle of working last night. His intentions were to simply help you relax with a little cuddle session, but the two of you fell asleep. Now you had to catch up on the work you missed, and judging by the speed and vigor in which you were typing, it was either due today or tomorrow.

Chanyeol was proud of himself. The cake incident took him a whole day to figure out, and even then, it had taken a bit of makeup sex before you finally told him why you weren’t talking. This time, it only took him a mere minute and a half. Nodding confidently to himself, he made his way over to you with a slightly cocky smirk and a foolproof plan. He proceeded to wrap his arms around your torso and placed his head on top of yours.

“Jagi~” he whined, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to cuddle you~ You were too cute for me to just let you lay there by yourself.”

He was pulling aegyo. His deep voice was still laced with tinges of sleepiness, and dammit, it was working. But you weren’t going to let him get off the hook so easily. Instead, you sighed and removed his hands from your body.

For the second time that morning, Chanyeol stood there completely and utterly helpless. Operation Aegyo (as he had decided to call it) had failed. He straightened up, sniffed, and sulked into the kitchen. Then, another idea struck him.

You glanced over at Chanyeol. He was being a bit too noisy for just having his plan shot down. However, when you looked at him, you saw a fire of determination in his eyes and a not-so-subtle grin on his face. Whatever he was doing, he was doing it with plenty of zeal, leaving you to brace yourself for the next wave of heart-melting pleas for forgiveness.

Thirty minutes later, Chanyeol placed a plate of food in front of your computer. He had made you brunch. You stared down at the meal. The eggs and rice were accompanied by a carefully buttered slice of toast, a neat stack of kimchi, and sausages cut up into cute little hearts.

Right then and there, you completely forgave him of anything and everything he had ever done to annoy you. But stubborn as you were, you decided to troll him and amuse yourself. So you ate the food quietly, making sure not to betray your emotions through any facial expressions as you continued typing away between each bite.

And then you made the mistake of looking up.

Mid-chew, you locked eyes. He looked as if he were about to cry. His eyes were full of shock and his brows were furrowed into concentration, trying to figure out what the hell he did that made Operation Brunch fail too. Immediately feeling bad, you gave him a quick nod of approval before snapping your eyes back to the computer screen.

 _“Don’t look up. Don’t look up. Don’t look up,”_ you thought frantically.

But the nod of approval helped Chanyeol relax. You could feel his nervous tension dissipate from the air, but the gears were still turning in his brain. After he finished his meal and took up your empty plate, he flopped down on the couch and stared at you in disbelief.

Several hours later, you had almost forgotten that you were ‘mad’ at Chanyeol because the stress from your work was starting to build up as you neared the end of your project. By this time, Chanyeol had found several things to do. He had gone to the bedroom and started playing his guitar, quietly singing along to whatever song he was playing. Then, he went back to working on his compositions, editing the musical pieces and letting his genius flow. Once he was satisfied with his work for the day, he started cleaning. Now he was on the couch again, staring, trying to gauge if he was still under the silent treatment. Seeing yet another opportunity to try to win your forgiveness, he got up, grabbed his wallet, and left the apartment.

He came back fifteen minutes later with two tubs of ice cream and you were almost ready to crack.

“Jagi…I’m really sorry for interrupting your work, but you really needed a break. And I’m sorry I kept you from doing your work properly, but please, please forgive me. I love you. Please don’t be mad at me anymore. I don’t think I can take it much longer…” his voice quivered a little at the end and he looked like he had just witnessed a puppy being kicked. He couldn’t take it much longer, and quite frankly, you couldn’t either.

You took the ice cream tubs from him and placed them in the freezer. When you turned around, Chanyeol was afraid that Operation Ice Cream had failed too, and he was beginning to lose hope. But you approached him and gave him a giant hug and started laughing.

Chanyeol let out a huge sigh in relief.

“Honestly, I didn’t know a cuddle session could make you so mad…” he concluded quietly, hugging you tightly.

“Chan…I forgave you the minute I saw the brunch you made me,” you confessed, playfully messing with the ends of his shirt.

Chanyeol was quiet. You looked up at him, and he looked down at you, processing exactly what you said.

“So…this whole time…you were trolling me?”

You froze, realizing how stressful it must’ve been for him, and you felt even worse. Now it was your turn to look at him with eyes full of regret.

He forgave you. His eyes said so. They had that playful glint sparking to life again, but his face hardened to a pout. He turned away from you, giving you the silent treatment in return. You took the chance to back-hug him, pressing your face into his shoulder and wrapping your arms around his stomach.

“Jagi~” you pleaded, placing kisses on his shoulder blades. He remained unresponsive, so you jumped on his back and began peppering his neck, cheeks and ears with apology-filled kisses.

Chanyeol gave in. He laughed with you and spun in a circle as you clung to his neck.

“I forgive you, but you need to promise me something,” Chanyeol said with his usual, arrogant smirk.

“What is it?”

“Promise that you’ll make it up to me properly tonight,” he whispered, deep voice turning husky.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is the prequel of this work! Go check it out~
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/btexonyeondan)~  
> Old works can be found on [tumblr](https://bangtanexonyeondan.tumblr.com)!


	3. Drabble prompt (Chanyeol - fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I think there's someone in the house"
> 
> fluff, kissing, very lightly implied sexual content

It was freezing cold outside and you dug through your purse trying to find the damn keys that always seemed to be hiding. After locating them under a stack of crumpled receipts, your frozen fingers clumsily tried to fit the key into the door so you could finally get warm. You tried to turn the lock, but it was stuck. It wouldn’t budge in that direction…

Which meant it was already open.

You could’ve sworn that you locked it on the way out this morning, and Chanyeol wasn’t expected home for another few days, so it couldn’t be that he forgot to lock the door. Plus, the apartment was dark and completely quiet.

Right as you made that observation, a series of loud crashes erupted from your apartment. 

Key still in the door, you bolted down the stairs, whipped out your cell phone and called the first person that showed up in your contacts.

“Jagi, what’s-”

“I think there’s someone in the house,” you panted, reaching the ground level in record time.

“W-what do you mean…?”

“I mean, I was about to get inside when something crashed to the floor. It sounded like it broke.”

“It...could’ve...been that potted plant on the counter. It’s always right at the edge, and I’m always nervous that it would fall over,” Chanyeol reasoned.

“Yeah, but-”

“You know you always lock the door, jagi, even when you’re barely awake.”

“The door was unlocked, though...”

“ _ Dammit… _ ” It was so quiet, you weren’t even sure if you were hearing properly.

“Chan...yeol? What-”

“I-I-I’m sure...everything’s fine, jagi, don’t worry, ok?” 

He hung up.

You ran up the stairs two at a time, burst through the door and slammed your hand over the light switches, turning every single light in the apartment.

Standing in the middle of the living room was your boyfriend, wincing at the sudden, harsh exposure to the lights. The coffee table was overturned, one of the chairs was lying on its back, and the potted plant was shattered on the ground, dirt splaying over the floor by his feet.

“...Hi…”

“Wha-”

“I heard the key and tried to hide but it was dark so I tripped…” he confessed sheepishly.

“But you weren’t going to be home for a few more days.”

“We actually got home early this ti-”

You tackled him in a hug, quite literally jumping into his arms. You laughed and kissed him hard, crashing your lips together. You haven’t seen each other in months. He made his way to the bedroom, totally failing at being subtle, but you wriggled out of his hold and landed on the floor.

“Uh-uh, Park Chanyeol,” you said dodging his attempt to hold onto you again, “not until you cleaned your mess up,” you said with a grin, bolting to your room, giggling at his dumbfounded expression. “And make sure you buy me a new pot tomorrow!” you called out, changing out of your clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/btexonyeondan)~  
> Old works can be found on [tumblr](https://bangtanexonyeondan.tumblr.com)!


	4. Drabble prompt (Chanyeol - angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I almost lost you."
> 
> hospitalization, crying, light angst, a little fluff

Chanyeol staggered at the door, his heart shattering into pieces. The sight of you unconscious and hooked up to an IV, a heart monitor, oxygen tubes and bunch of other machines he didn’t even know about almost brought him to his knees. But he had to make it to you. He had to get to you.

He took several shaky steps towards you as silent sobs racked through his body. He collapsed into the chair next to the hospital bed and wringed his hands, gazing at your sleeping figure through blurred vision. After taking a few deep breaths, he took your hand, completely enveloping it with his. It was still as soft and as comforting as usual, and he gently caressed his thumb over your knuckles. He brought your hand up to his lips, pressing a small kiss into your skin before tears prickled at his eyes again. He laid his head down next to your side, careful not to mess with the tubes, in fear that he might accidentally do something wrong. Still holding your hand, he let the steady beep of the heart monitor lull him to sleep, knowing that each beep meant that you were alive.

You slowly drifted out of consciousness, barely processing that you surrounded by white, before falling back into darkness. The next wave, you were able to experimentally move your arms, but one of them wouldn’t budge. Before you could wonder why, you faded into unconsciousness once again. You pulled out of unconsciousness one final time and rested in a light dozing state.

Chanyeol’s ears perked at the sound of your heartbeat quickening slightly. But this time it remained steady rather than falling back down like it had the last two times. 

You quietly groaned his name. It was almost inaudible, but he heard it. 

He began to cry when you called out for him. He held onto your hand and whispered, “I’m here, jagi, I’m here. I’m waiting for you. Please wake up so I can look into your eyes again. Please, please, please...I love you...Please wake up...”

Your eyes fluttered open. The first thing you saw were Chanyeol’s red-rimmed, puffy eyes staring hopefully into yours. When he saw you open your eyes, he let out a cry of joy and flung himself over you, crying and kissing you, telling you how much he missed you, how much he loved you.

You wrapped your arms around him, crying, overwhelmed by his emotions.

“What happened…?” you croaked dryly into the nape of his neck.

He shushed you and told you not to say anything. He pulled back and grabbed your hands again, gently playing with your fingers.

“Chan…”

“It was a car accident. The other guy...he was fine, and he called 911. Th-they called me and...they t-told me you were in a car accident and I got here as fast as I could, but they said I couldn’t...that I couldn’t see you. They said you lost a lot of blood and you needed to be stabilized first and...I don’t remember anything after that. Jagi, I was so scared when I saw you, you looked so bad…” Tears streaked down his face and you weakly wiped them away.

“Shhh...Chan, I’m ok now,” you assured him.

“I almost lost you-” his voice broke into sobs again, and you held onto him as tightly as your feeble body let you. You let him cry it all out in your arms. He kept saying ‘I love you,’ over and over, as if he couldn’t say it enough.

You made room for him on the hospital bed, moving the tubes out of the way so he could hold you properly. He clung to you, pressing kisses into your neck, and the two of you fell asleep, happy that you were in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/btexonyeondan)~  
> Old works can be found on [tumblr](https://bangtanexonyeondan.tumblr.com)!


	5. Drabble prompt (Jongin - fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I almost lost you."
> 
> fluff, just big fluffy fluff

You could hear a voice in the distance. 

"Where are you?!”

You knew that voice, but that couldn’t be him. You were lost.

"Hey, c’mon, please! Stop playing games with me, it’s not funny!”

You were going crazy. The voice sounded like Jongin’s but it couldn’t be his.

“Baby!!!” The voice got closer.

“Baby! Hey! Sweetheart! Oh my God, you’re ok!” The voice was directly in front of you now.

You were lost in a huge amusement park. How was anyone going to be able to find you? You had curled up on a bench, terrified that you were never going to be found, and now you were hearing things. But still hoping, still praying, you peeked over your knees.

Your red-rimmed, teary eyes met with Jongin’s. They were wide with concern, but when he saw you look up, relief flooded his gaze.

A sob escaped your lips and you cried hard as he quickly pulled you into a tight hug, refusing to let you go. You cried because you were lost and scared and panicked and absolutely terrified. But more than that, you cried because you were found. You cried because Jongin was right here, holding onto you, telling you that he loved you and that he was sorry. He shushed you gently, running his fingers through your hair and pressing little kisses by your ear. He didn’t care if people were staring. He only cared about you. About making you feel better.

When you quieted down to shaky breaths and occasional hiccups of recovery, Jongin pulled back, staring into your eyes as if he was going to die if he looked away. He carefully brushed away a few tears with his thumb.

“God…I almost lost you,” he sighed in relief, pulling you back in for a hug.

“Jongin, you _did_ lose me!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know how much you’re scared of being lost, and I was stupid for running off like that without making sure if you heard me, and I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.

“Where did you go? Why’d you leave me?” you whined, burying your head in his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

“I saw a big stuffed animal in one of the game booths and it reminded me of you, so I wanted to get it. And I did win it, but when I turned around, you were gone and I left to find you. It really sucks that you left your phone in the car…”

You sniffed, slightly comforted by the mention of a giant stuffed animal and pulled away a little to look. He certainly wasn’t carrying one though.

“Where-”

“I asked the booth owner to hold it for me,” he explained. “C’mon, let’s go get it.” He grabbed your hand, threading his fingers through yours, making sure not to let go this time.

You clutched the giant teddy bear tightly to your chest, wrapping your arms around its middle. Its fur was soft and cool and it was nearly half your size. The booth owner looked at the two of you with a little smile, nostalgic of the days when he was young like that. The boy’s panicked voice when he explained that he lost his girlfriend almost made _him_ cry. There was no way anyone with a heart could say no to his request to hold the prize he won for her.

“I’m going to call him Nini,” you decided.

“Nini?”

“Yeah, as in Jonginnie.”

He chuckled in embarrassment. “Ahhh…why would you name it after me?”

“Because I love you and he’s going to protect me like how you do.”

He beamed and gently kissed your cheek. “Alright, but Nini better not replace me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/btexonyeondan)~  
> Old works can be found on [tumblr](https://bangtanexonyeondan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
